On the Path of Vengeance
by AlexUdinov
Summary: AU crossover witchraft,Who will Alex trust? Nikita or oversight and what has Amanda to do with Alex past . Follow Alex on the path of Vengeances and what about Nathan will they brake up or stay together? will Alex reclaim her fathers empire ? rated m
1. Chapter 1

On the Path of Vengeance

Summary: Who will Alex trust? Nikita or oversight and what has Amanda to do with Alex past . Follow Alex on the path of Vengeances.

Chapter 1 Deal or not ?

Continue from the last Nikita episode

I will call Nikolais Right hand man Sergei Mihailov as last name

ALERT: I DON'T OWN NIKITA I OWN NOTHING,

Review if you want me to continue this story , its my first fan fic so be kind please, and I am from Sweden so excuse me if the words is wrong I am doing my best.

I now much is like the show but chapter 2 will be different

Alex POV

The Government also called oversight the monsters who helped Sergei murder my family and take Zetrov away from me sitting in front of me.

I hear they asking for my help to stop Nikita.

Nikita who shot my father who saved my life who doomed me to sex Slavery.

- I will never help division or who the hell you people are?

I now they are oversight but maybe I can bring down them to because I will never be free until the day I have bring down everyone and everything who had a part in my families death. They thought they destroyed the family of Udinov now I will destroy them. I made up my mind I will not fail in my mission to pay back to Sergei in the moment I was about to accept the deal Amanda walks in and my curiosity about her grows . Why is she why didn't she kill me ?

I am determined to find out her secrets.

- What about if division is to changes, Why did you go back there you now that Percy had the lair under watch . You was finally free.

- I will never be free until I get vengeances and I didn't got back there I was just gather my sources I have my own target now Alex said.

- Sergei Mihailov the man who runs Zetrov the legacy your father intended for you the man who order your families death.

Alexandra this is hard for you to believe but our goals is not so different and we have the resources you will need

said Amanda

- I take the deal alex said


	2. Laura Loren

Chapter 2.

Alex Pov.

ALERT: I DO NOT OWN NIKITA IT BELONGS TO RIGHTFULL OWNERS… .

Please Review , I haven't been logged in my account on but when I saw the Reviews I started Wright chapter 2 credit to Queenbee10 and Ana Udinov who was the first to Review

After I said yes to the deal Amanda offer me I was brought back to my

Old room in division.

A room who hold so many memories of Thom and the truth is that I started to fall In love in him, he made me feel safe just the same feeling my father gave my when he was alive but I lost him maybe I shot Tom because I now it wouldn't last and that I killed him so he wouldn't day a painful death by the heads of Zetrov, because I remember the words of the man who sold me out to Vlad he said that I would never tell anyone that I was a Udinov that it would only bring suffer to the people I love or will love in the future and because of that I sailed my heart and then I started to fall in love in Thom and then Nathan .

But who could ever love me a former whore and the daughter to the most feared Man in Russia a man who was ruthless and destroyed many peoples life the man who was my father Nikolai Udinov.

I always loved my father even if he wanted other things for me that I wanted and I even loved him after I found out what he was doing to people because he was my father a man I looked up to.

Nathan Pov.

I have been calling Alex the whole day and yesterday I also spend my whole day calling and worry for here.

Last time I talked with her was in here kitchen and I could see on her that something was wrong something worried her and she told me that she had to work and that we couldn't see each other or talk for a while bout she seemed afraid for something and that's way I ringing her now because I love her so much.

I do not care what kind of danger she is in all I now Is that I love her and that I care for here.

Alex Pov.

I check my mobile phone and sees that Nathan have called me twenty times maybe he love me after all . I now I love him but my life is far to danger for him and I think I will still my thirst for vengeance first than maybe… I can have that little girl with him that I saw In my vision no its not possible me myself killed that future. I don't know what will happen with the Alex and Nathan story I don't dare to take care of that. My life is mess just now and after I get my vengeance on Sergei and gods now how many people who was involved maybe I can pick up pieces.

KNOCK KNOCK…..

Someone knock on the door I slowly rise up from the door and sees Amanda standing there, She has a file in her right hand .

- Alex we have a meeting in the operation room .

- I am coming .

In the operation room is only me Birkhoff and Amanda and the only woman who was with oversight yesterday,

She is smiling to me and thinking she is only kind to me because she want something from me, She want me to find nikita.

- Hello Alexandra I am Linda Loren said the fake smiling woman.

- Its Alex only Alex not Alexandra.

- Alright if that's the way you want it , are you ready Alex to begin the hunt after Nikita?…

Please Review , and again excuse me for the bad grammar,


	3. Kerstin Udinov

ALERT : NIKITA DO` NOT BELONGS TO ME.

Review

Nikita chapter 3

Amanda pov

Soon division will see a new light a better division now when Percy is almost gone but one thing do worry me he his out there somewhere and he will get after Alex.

At first I was on that monsters side but waked up after he killed the Udinov and I will never forgive him for that and he will pay for it.

Alex can never now the truth and never now how much I love her.

As I walk through the corridors in division to talk with Linda and Alex again I remember the memory I has with Nikolai a time of happiness when I thinking about him my hearts bleeds of sorrow-

I say hey to Alex and Linda as I walks in to the meeting room.

When we have talked about Nikita for an hour Alex says,

- What du you two knows about Sergei and Zetrov? Alex said with eyes full with anger as she said the name of the son of a bitch who betrayed Alex parents and my brother my older brother.

My parents and I didn't get along so I runway and never looked back until the day my lost long brother and his wife days by the hand of the man thoughts so great about him .

I was so angry not only bay Percy but my self to because I runaway for so many years ago and left him alone with our excuse of father and our mother she didn't do anything to stop the beats and abuse she didn't do anything for her children.

I am glad that they didn't lived by the time Ale was born.

After my brothers death I pretend that nothing had happened because I couldn't let Percy now that I was Kerstin Udinov sister to Nikolai Udinov he would have me killed.

I thought that Alex also dyed in the damnd fire that probably took my brother to hell after what he done to people. I never known what the hell she was in all the time I got so happy when I realized that my Niece was alive and remember when I found out she was born even if I never saw or known the girl I loved her so much.

- Alex we don't know If you really are ready to face Sergei you will end up being person that you don't want to me. Amanda said

- I am ready I have to be ready,

- But think about Nathan, Amanda said,

- Thinking about Nathan is all I do but I also think about killing the bastard Sergei a man my father trust and he stamped my father in the back with a knife and I will let him pay and I will do it my self and I will take back the company who should belong to me.

- Very well this is what we knows about him and the fact around your fathers and mothers death….

Thanks everyone who his reading this story,

iam working with a vampire diaries story too and in that story it has been 150 years and Elena is a vampire and on human blood and has shout down her feelings and his Bad vampire little like Damon was in season 1 and both Damon and Stefan is gone and john betrayed Elena. Katherine is looked up in the tomb. Is Stefan and Damon put to death or are they alive somewhere and trapped somewhere? What did john do?

Review I you want me to write further .

A idea for a True blood story,

A mother who is loyal to the Fellowship of church being punished by Eric Northman he takes her daughter with him , What will he do with 17 or 16 years old girl turn her against her will or has her as a blood slave or just kill her . And the daughter isn't really a fan of Vampires and she will absolute not want to be a vampire or near one,

Review If you want me to write a story based on this summary,

Thanks! For reading this story ,

My blog about vampires .se it his on Swedish about I have fan videos from you tube who his in English and hasn't come so long with it because I have written stories instead .


	4. Alex Plan

Alert : Nikita do not belong to me.

An: i wrote wrong in chapter 3 Linda real name in this story is laura and she is the woman who is with oversight, and if you want me to contiune with this storie review . credit to all those who have sent Rewievs. You have done so I have continued the story,

Chapter 4: Alex Plan

Laura's Pov:

I do not know what to say to Alex about the murder of her parents. I wonder if she knows the truth about her mother about what she was. Alex can not know the truth not the truth in all cases it would destroy the Oversight and I just can not let it happen and if Alex finds out that Alex's mother Angela was the main goal that day so I do not know what will happen. We can certainly not say to Alex that her body was not the only one who disappeared after everything had been burnt down we watched the remains of The Udinovs we found Alex's mother Angela's body but her father's body was missing, we assumed that the body had been burned. But we can not be sure that he is really dead. But nikita fired a lethal shot and he could not have survived but because Nikita is a traitor, you can not trust her. After Nikita is dead then we have to kill Alex also if we can not control her.

- Is that really all you know about my parents death.? said Alex

it really is not, we know much more,

- Yes, said Amanda and Lauren at the same time.

- Okay I believe in you, but it is time for me to return home, said Alex

- You can use the divisional Private Jet Plan said Amanda

ALEX POV

- No. I have a perfect plan. Sergei will know that I'm about to take him, to kill him. He must think he has the upper hand and then he comes to believe how wrong he was when I kill him, With those words Alex went straight to the nearest airport with a perfect plan in her head to kill Sergei and pay back to all those who had a part in her parents' murders, including Oversight.

I will warn all of Zetrov that I'm about to take revenge for the night that ruined my life and not just my life also my parents and also how stupid can Oversight be and they should imagine the governing of the U.S. goverments. How can they really believe that Nikolai Udinovs daughter lets himself be guided by the united states. My dad raised me to be better than that and uppfostrads to take over Zetrov and kill anyone who comes my way. First that I was not so happy about it and I tried to tell him but he never listened to me but I loved him endå.

INSIDE THE AIRPORT.

Alex Pov

I go to the checkout where you order the tickets and I am in the queue is quite long but it gives me time to think through the plan.

Time passes quickly and soon I stand in front of a girl at the counter who looks to be in the twenty age and under nameplate named Cindy. .

- Hey what can I help you with Cindy said cheerfully.

- Hi I would like to book your next flight to Russia, Ukraine. "I said kindly back.

Cindy began keying on the computer.

- Yes there is one about two and a half hours and it is in the luxury class ... and next to it is in economy class and leaving in 2 days then on Saturday night.

Two days is extended and I Took everything I needed from a secret vault in a bank before I confronted Nikita and I took my card to my secret fund with several billions of dollars and a passport witch are both in my real name Alexandra Udinov. What a smile the girl will get when she sees it and she must let me pass because they have no proof that I have done something criminal or one thingshe would could stop me and that is to Alexandra Udinov is incorrect death explained . In my plan, I will use the fear surrounding the name Udinov.

- I take the plane to go about two hours, I said

Cindy buttons on the computer to fill in personal information.

- Do you have something luggage with you?, ask cindy

- No, just the purse, I said,

- Okay, I need to see your ID and your passport cindy said,

Now will it an important part of the plan, the poor girl will get a shock but I have more important things to consider. "

- Sure, I said happily while I take the ID card and passport out of my black handbag that Nikita bought for me.

I extend the id and pass to Cindy and see how she opens it and how her face changed to shock and fear, then to a little as she thinks that someone plays her a very stupid and cruel trick. '

- Reviews and let me know what you think about the story.


	5. Police station

Nikita

Alert: Nikita Do Not Belong To Me.

Chapter 5 Police station

Alex Pov,

- Who are you? this is a silly joke. Disappear from here, or so I call on the guards said Cindy quietly so the others in the queue would not hear her.

She is braver than I anticipated in my plan, but after I thought about the plan in a few seconds, I found a solution a better way to expose me for Zetrov.

- Cindy you should call the guards because I will not go because I am actually Alexandra Udinov daughter of Nikolai Udinov call the guards, I'm not afraid, are you? said Alex

-What? said Cindy confused

- I know who I am and I'm not dead said Alex

- If you want it this way it is your choice! Cindy said as she pressed the alarm button During Checkout.

Perfect now, it Will Be a While Until I come to Russia again, But the plan changed speed. Now the guards come and Do They Have Surrounded me and of course I do no resistance.

I headed away from flygplantet intonation and a police car going to the police station Where Do They locked me Into a cell. Later, a nurse Comes Into the cell and takes a dns test on me. Soon They Will Believe Me. In about A Few Days I Will Come home and it Will Be Nice to Be on home soil again

6 HOURS LATER

FBI agent Mark Pov.

For four hours ago I was rung up by the New York Police and Sergei Suspicion were correct Alexandra Udinov Survived. Now, she will be poking its nose into in our business. Sergei will have to take drastic means having spoken to him in teleon and after he has spoken to a man higher up, we have been instructed the not to kill her.

I walk into the Alexandra in the cell after the first turned off the cameras and took a shot of morphine in.

Alex Pov

I see a man enter the cell.

Hey Alex, you have things to declare. There are many who wonder how it can happen that you sit here when you should rot in the ground. Said the man.

I was just about to reply when I felt a sting in my neck and my world was after just a few seconds, black as night

When I wake up again, it took a while to remember what happened but soon I understand that I must have been drugged.

I'm sitting in a chair in an office and my hands wedged to handle. I hear a door opens and in comes Sergei.

A man walks behind him and I can not believe my eyes.

- Hi Alexandra said the man behind Sergei.

- Papa. said Alex

AN: I know chapter is short but I wrote the chapter earlier than I had first thought.

Thanks for all the nice Reviews they're doing so that I continue with this story.

Reviews and let me know what you think about the idea of Nikolai


	6. Chapter 6

Alert: I do not own nikita. Rewiev, I'm sorry for the late update, I just got back my computer. I know that chapter is short,

Chapter 5th

Alex Pov,

I could not believe my eyes. He is alive but how?

-Papa said Alex uncertain.,

- Yes, Alexandra, I am. You do not know how much I missed you. My little girl, says Nikolai with a fatherly voice in Russian,

-How could you, no father who loves his children would do so. Said Alex with anger

.

How could he do so, how could he let me be sold to Vlad.

- Alexandra you must understand that I did not have a choice. Alex forgive me, says Nicholas is now in fluent English,

I do not know if I can forgive him for all the pain and humiliation I have known through the years,

- No. I will never forgive you for Vlad. says Alex.

- You will be Alex but I have no choice, says Nicholas while he is holding a gun to me.

After only a few seconds is all black. .

But before all went black I whispered Amor Vincit Amor tuendi.

Amanda Pov,

I'm getting worried about Alex she has not heard of is not that we expected but we have not heard anything from police about some event in Russia, the last thing we heard was about an incident at the airport,

I walk into my office and turning on the computer,

No one knows this except me, secretly, I had installed the top modern spy equipment in Zetrov, I turn over to my brother's old office who is now Sergeis. the office is empty but I rewind back to those when there was anyone there last. What I can see, my thoughts to stop for a couple of seconds, I see Alex and Sergei and my so-called dead brother. I hear Alex's last words Amor Vincit Amor tuendi, which means Cupid protect my love.


	7. Chapter 7

Alert: Nikita do not Belongs to Me

Chapter 7;

Truth,

Alex Pow,

When I first wake up, I am surprised that I'm not dead because I was sure my dad would kill me, but when I look around so I find myself in a room with a bed and a toilet and a sink rooms are small and there are metal roads natal and there is a door in the metal.

When I am about to trip on me, I feel a sickness coming over me like a wave but I igonerar it and go to the door, There's no handle beside the door there is a card reader and I realize I can not open the door without a key card, I saw myself on the bed no one and look at the glass wall in front of me it's such a way there is in an interrogation room, I know there may be people there and look at me without my seeing them, I also look a surveillance camera which I check in and say, simultaneously Where am I? let me out now!

just seconds after the two people in to me, A man in a suit that I do not recognize and a woman in nurse clothing that pulls a carriage in front of him with needles and different syringes filled with various liquids,

- Hello Miss Udinov, my name is Tom Alenda and I am head of this department and the nurse here is Sandra Brown, but you can call us Mr.

Alenda and Miss Brown.

The two arrive tll me Miss Brown stands on one side of the bed while Mr. Alenda stands on the other side of the bed, I make a lunge at them but I am weak and the nausea comes over me again, Alenda grabs me and keeps me down in bed and nods to Brown, Brown takes a shot and spruat the contents directly into my veins and directly, I feel weak.

- So, Alex is no idea that I lie to you, I'll tell the whole truth to you. True again, if your mother Angela, You know your mother was a witch, and so are you you just have not known about it yet, and you know why it's safe for me to say this to you? to syringe Miss Brown gave you was an anesthetic and soon you find yourself on a surgical table, You see, after years of research no, we have found a way to surgical removal of a witch's powers for good and soon you were just completely normal.

While my head is spinning and when I when to pass out is the only thing I think is that Alenda is crazy and that it can not be set because there are no witches and witchcraft, but when I hear a voice in your head,

- Alex to believe it, believe in your soul, the people need you, Princess, let go, let go, will help,

After the word I let go of myself and everything went black.

Review,


	8. Chapter 8

On the path of Vengeance.

Alert: Nikita Do not Belongs to Me,

Review,

An: sorry this story did not turn out the way I expected at first beacause now Its like mega au with witchcraft and Hidden Power and of course about pay back. Dont like dont read,

but if you like read and review and come with ideas if you want:) ... some chaptets Will Be Short Because iam no good on writing long ones;

sorry for bad grammar, English is not my first language.

Chapter 8th

Alex pov.

When I opened my eyes again as I stood in a forest in a glade with a lot of beautiful flowers and with a running stream. It was a TRANQUILLITY place. I felt something more a feeling That the ones known a truth That I had locked so far in side me thats it cannot never be found or maybe in just HAD forgotten

When I look around me I see suddenly a white blinding light but the light disappears quickly but instead is a woman ahead of me.

- Мин FINA лила ангел (my beautiful little angel) says the woman in my native language Russian

-Mama.

- Alexandra, you will remember that I used to call you That my beautiful little angel,

- And my prinssesa. alex responded with tear in her eye because she never thought she would see her mother again.

- Mama I thought you were dead.

Angela alex mother goes to her daughter and hug her and say.

- Alexandra I am so happy to see you but you thought right I'm dead.

Alex sees how her mother begins to disappear her body quickly fade away.

-Mama, what happens?

- Alexnadra search for truth deep within you, you can find it, do not rely on sisterhood,

The next time Alex opens her eyes so she is no longer in the meadow, but in a completely different place in a bedroom not in the room she met Mrs. Brown and Mr. Tom Alenda but in a completely different place in a large room but a big beautiful bed,

the door opens and in comes ...

Read and Review people:)


	9. Chapter 9

On the path of vegeance.

Alert: Nikita Do not Belongs to Me,

AN: Credit to ImaDayDREAMER08 for reviewing, Thanks a lot, I appreciate it, + it does so that I write the next chapter faster:):)

Chapter 9th

Melie Castle,

Alex Pov

the door opens and in comes Sandra Brown carrying a tray with a pitcher and sandwiches and a glass.

- Alex how are you after your trip here? ;

- I feel all right bit sick and just where are we asked Alex Sandra while she checks on around the room and sees the big window.

- Melie Castles, witches haven and educational place much like a monastery for the witches. Welcome to the sisterhood Alexandra.

sisterhood, it may be Alex thoughts to wander back to the peaceful meadow and her mother's warning do not trust the sisterhood.

-Alexandra what are you thinking? horrible nightmares must have been terrible to find out the truth like that, but the department can not find you here and your father nor you are sure of this but it helps to talk about it.

- Talk about what?

- Your nightmares?

The meadow was hardly a nightmare but alex recognize her tactics alex learned in the first division to cope with these kind of ways to try to get someone to tell you something.

- How did we get here Miss Brown. ?

- We teleported replied Sandra.

- WE did that.

- Alex, I know this must be hard for you but everything Mr. Alenda told you was true you're a witch, and that's why you have to find your strength again,

Alex gets up out of bed and the nausea comes over her and she tends to igonerar but she know the feeling that comes after that drug use must have come down from her own father shot her must have been like medium or when she got the syringe by miss Brown on the department,

- Who are you really Miss Brown, you are all crazy there are no witches, what did you do in the department anyway?

-Alex sit on the bed again and I'll tell you one important thing, A truth you once belived in but the truth were the chair from you but it is importent That You remeber again,

Alex seat down on the bed and cannabis-only but stare beacaus were sandra just HAD Been, the try was in the air were sandra Stood before

- Alex I had no itentions to scar you That way in the tray bore the usual way but You are not usual, You Must Understand That, Sandra looks at the tray and the tray of course seconds after the tray and hover and land in Sandra's hand and she put the tray on the nighstand beside the bed,

- I dont Understand everything is so confusing now this hadeeth and my papa and

Alex stops there Because she was about to tell Sandra about her mother and she is not so sure about if she Should trust Brown or not,

-Alex ita okay i know what you dreamed of.

the division Amanda Office,,

Amanda pov;

Now did I rewind the tape several times and can not think of any explanation why my brother standing there in russia in his old office and above all why is he even alive he was Supposed to Be Dead not that iam not happy to know he are alive; i loved my old brother but he down so much harm to people and their families and i know That he loved his daughter above all acording what i have heard i couldnt really know beacause i was in Division Helping Percy build this place of course the regretted it lateralis after he joined forces with Sergei, did Percy know That my brother survived? first when i realized what Percy HAD done in thought about levaing division behing but division was all I had left and It would look suspicious if the leave right after a big mission like pale fire and thought I Could help the recruits.

Read an Review:)


	10. Chapter 10

On the path of vegeance.

Alert: Nikita Do not Belongs to Me;

Chapter 10th

Alex Pov

- What Dreams alex said

- The dream you had about your mother is really silly to pretend this is sirius you cannot let her in to your mind, answer sandra

- But she is my mother

- Was your mother now she is just a shadow of her forms self but she still has some power even if its limit said sandra as she watch Alex deep into her eyes.

Alex looks quickly away and then back to Sandra.

- I can talk and see my mom again, it's something I have never dared to wish for;

- Alex I knew your mother very well she was a talented

witch and she was my best friend I would give anything to see her again so I think I know how you feel but Alex you cannot let her in she is dangerous, she Will Try To Takeover you mind and control you, do not trust her alexandra, focus before you to bed to not let her;

- I dont Understand she is mama she wouldnt;

- Like I said she was your mother she is gone and she Can never be allowed to Cambe back Into our world again You Have know idea what she can do. said Sandra now irreterad.

When Sandra SaidThose world alex saw something in Sandra's eyes are something that's not good, sandra close her eyes and opens them again and what ever alex saw was gone

- I am sorry alex but i just dont want you to get hurt i care about you, you are so like your mother and That women you saw is not her, said Sandra now with a calm voice with no trace of irrational, Sandra gets up From The bed and walk to the door and says:

- Alex eat something You Need it and take a

showers You Have your own bathroom just go through That door said Sandra and Points Towards a door beside another black door and beside the black door is a big wardrobe;

Alex the black door is locked and You Can not enter.

- Whats behind the door said alex curiously,

- just a lots of old stuff the door has been locked for ages , said sandra

Read and Review:)

AN: I know ITS short but Its the third chapter i have wrote in this day:)

i will wrote short chapter and update often.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

on the path on vegence

Alert: Nikita do not Belongs to Me,

brackets = thoughts,

Alexander Pov

After a refreshing shower and after I had breakfast, I go up to the closet and looking for some clean clothes and I'll find a lot of dresses in different colors, mostly dark colors, I put on a black dress and it fits me perfectly as if it had been made just for me.

Knock, knock, knock, I hear three quick knock warrant on the door so I go and open the front door is an elderly woman in a gray dress.

The woman has blond hair but gray leno in it, set up in a knot, but she has a friendly smile,

Hey Alexandra I am sister Cataleya mayfield but you can call me sister mayfield and I am responsible for your training,

- What kind of training, I reply,

- Magic Training and I must say you look like your mother very much but you also have your father in you, follow me;

(That comment makes me wonder how many people here know who my parents.

why mom never told me about my power,)

I follow sister mayfield and while we walk in the hallways, I can not help thinking that the whole castle is a bit gloomy and has an eerie feeling about it,

we go until we reach a large, heavy door, and when we get into so I am met by walls of books and it is also a lot of small tables with armchairs in the room also has a long table and a lot of desks and benches and the room is really huge almost as big as a house and it is full of books,

- This is the big library, Alexandra, and here we study the history and other subjects.

I look around and I see several other young women all dressed in different dresses in different colors sitting around the various tables buried in books and,

I see the sister mayfield snap his fingers and a thick book comes flying at her, then let's go to a table and sister mayfield tells me to start reading chapter 1, and that she comes back and picks me up when it's time for lunch.

I open my book and start reading chapter one on Mellie white castle's creator,

Chapter 1

Mellie White

Mellie is Mellie White castle creator she created this castle when she was 20 years old and she was a

extraordinary witch who came from the white family who was one of the most powerful race. white race magic was the most powerful of them all but no one knows why but it romurs about in the days when Mellie was alive it was for the white family was related to the Chamberlain family,

Chamberlain one of the seven

the 7 families were the first major witch families, but during 1000 has descendants were hunted and killed and now all dead;

Mellie disappeared under mysterious circumstances 15 years after she instituted the sisterhood and the opening of Mellie castle which is a center for female witches a safe haven where they can develop and learn magic, see page 456 to read about Emerus castle center for magicians.

Mellie was a friend of Emerus lairuz creator of Emerus castle is Mellie Castle twins where magicians go, they have a brotherhoos just as Mellie castle has a sisterhood. to join the sisterhood Mellie decided that the criteria were,

You must pass the test to become a true sister,

You need good knowledge of Mellie castle and magic,

, You must not pray to Satan or any other dark gods and no svartr magic may be used.

You must swear under oath during inträdelsen ritual that you should not harm anyone with magic but just do good and to use magic to help not to do harm.

(Did I end up at Hogwarts, When will voldemort and his army show up?)

I keep reading about Mellie Mellie and castles history until a bell rings and sister mayfiled come and take me to dinner.

The dining room is a huge hall with a huge table and the food was delicious but simple soup and bread and a piece of meat,

After dinner I go and sister Mayfield to an empty classroom and practicing magic, I commenced to try to lift up a simple needle that is very easy to lift with your hands, but very heavy to lift with magic but Sister Mayfield lifted the needle with magic as if it were light as a feather and she assured me that the more I practice the easier it gets, and she also pointed out that my magic was untrained, but powerful.

Later, when I lie in my bed, I hope that I would visit my mother again, it seems that the only place I can see her is in my dreams;

I fall asleep pretty quickly and so is my mother before me again;

But we are not in this beautiful meadow we were at last, but in a dark forest with dead trees, it was a horrible forest with a terrible sense of death,

-Alexandra, my beautiful girl,

-Mommy where are we.

- We are in the forest of death, Alexandra you are in danger. You need to be cautious. You can not trust anyone not even those who say they are your friends.

AN:

.se/

this is my blog and it is in English, which I will write about my fanfictions, information about when I think to update my fanfictions and information about characters and much more. Right now there is a picture on the blog on Mellie white,,

Read, Enjoy, Review,


	12. Sabine

AN: I know how long alex has gone, seem to be wrong in Amanda's Pov but time is different where Alex is, but it will be explained in later chapter.

Alert: i do not own Nikita

Nikita Chapter 12

Amanda POV.

Alex has now been gone for 2 days now and I'm starting to get worried. She disappeared from Nikolai office, I sent an agent team to Russia but it was too late Alex was already gone.

I heard what Alex said on Nikolai office, she said the words Amor Vincit Amor tuendi

meaning Cupid protect my love,

she said it probably without knowing what it means.

I was hoping that it would take a while before she found out about her powers.

I found out what Angela was a few years after she married Nikolai.

Now I fear that the Sisterhood has gotten a hold of Alex.

According to my spy it was the sisterhood who lead Angela to her death , ,

I can not betray Alex as I betrayed Nikolai,

I

Alex Pov,

AN: she dreams that she is still in the woods with her mother.

I am still in the woods with my mom when she begins to fade away the sameway she did last time,

-What are happining mama ? why are ju fading away ? why cant you just tell my why i am in danger.

- Alexandra they are trying to stop me from talking to you. the time is not ready yet, you are not ready , Alex do not trust anyone , not even thus who calls themselfes you friends.

Know didnt my mother stand infront of me anymore i watch her leaving me again only this time with even more questions.

After breakfast there was more magic training and sister Mayfield was right it was easier today after a long training sessions to lift the needle, and sister Mayfield said that I learned quickly and then I read more history and after lunch I walked around and checked around the castle.

I went into many dusty old classrooms and I went through a very old corridor that led to an old locked wing which I thought was very strange, but when I stood outside the locked door .

I decide that I must find a way to unlock all the locked doors.

There must be a way I'm a witch with magical powers, a locked door cant stop me , when I decided and admitted to myself what I am, I felt a power within him, a wave of great power.

I go to the big library because I've decided to see if there is any way to unlock all the locked doors-

When I come to the library, I can not do anything but stare there are so many books that it is like looking for a needle in a haystack, how can I find the right book.

I see a girl who looks to be my age pass from me.

-Excuse me,

the girl turns to me, she is blonde with blue eyes with a round face.

-Hello, my name is Alex and I wonder if you could help me find a book, there must be a faster way than looking through all the books it would take an eternity I would have time to rot in my grave before I was done.

-Of course I can help you, what kind of book are you looking for? my name by the way is , Sabine.

- Hi Sabine yeah I'm looking for a book on spells.

- There are many books on spells, is there a particular spell you are looking for ?

I take one step closer to Sabine and whispers that I'm looking for a magic spell that can unlock locked things,

Sabine locks at me right in my eyes and says are you trying to unlock all the locked doors ?

- Sabine how the hell does you know that ,

-there arent som many locked things here arent it? please let me help.

- Why would you want to help me ?

- because i am curious what is behind all the locked doors it sounds as an adventure.

AN: i know this chapter is very short , my chapter use to be that , but it is something is int?

i want to thank ImaDayDREAMER08 for reviwing it makes me want to write more chapters.

if you like this story please review it would make my day and i would write the next chapter with an even bigger smile :):):):):):)

and check out my blog .se/

and maybe tell me what you think about my blog in the coments :):):):):)):):):)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nikita on the path

Alert: i do not own Nikita

Amanda Pov

I am in my office and have a secret meeting with my spy from Mellie Castle.

-Has the sisterhood got hold of Alex, I ask my spy

-I am afraid of it, no harm done yet, but I can not do anything to help her now, without revealing that I am a spy.

-No, keep an eye on her because I do not want to lose Alex.

-I know Amanda. You know that Derek and the Brotherhood stands ready to intervene if it gets out of control but on the other hand, it's not so easy for them to do something as well.

-Derek

Yeah you know your old love, you have not seen him in four years or is it 6 years? he's still gorgeous,, you know, with the brown curly hair and his chocolate brown eyes. He truly loved you, tell me again, why did you break up with him?

- You dont know anything about that!

- I know enough to know that you loved him back, Than something happend and you two Begun to drift apart.

I do not want to talk about Derek, later on are we only talking about business and half hours later is my best friend and spy gone and my thoughts goes to my brohers daughter, in hope she is okay,

I pick up the phone and tell my assistant to send in Evan.,

Evan is the agent who leads the group following and find out information about my brother that I thought was dead, I want to know where he's been all this time and how he escaped death when I know that Percy sent a team to Russia for so many years to kill my brother's family and I have hated Percy for that .

I could not believe that I had feelings for Percy, but the incident opened up my eyes and know when i lock at Percy i only feel hate towards him .

it knocks on my door and in comes Evan.

Evan-you can sit down, I say to him, pointing to the chair.

-Thank you Amanda.

-Do you have something to tell me Evan

- Yes a little, I have to tell you but I will say the truth Amanda, it's not much we know, says Evan to me and looks a little nervous.

- Just tell Evan.

- All we know is that Nikolai has taken a large sum of money from the bank and that he has met with a man named Tom Alenda, they seemed to argue about something, Nicholas was not at all happy.

-Thanks Evan, that was not much until the next time I'm hoping for more success

- Yes miss, Amanda

Alex Pov.

Me and Sabine have sat in a corner of a library for a while now and read the 'if spells That opens locked doors but we have not directly found something that we think works for Sabine know they're powerful spells that keeps the dorrs and secrets locked.

She has tried to open the doors alone without success, but she had only tried the usual lock-up spells and it did not work but she believes that with the right spell and strong enough force and magic can open up the doors

After some time the clock has become so much that we have to stop and Sabine says a few words and the spell That Sabine cast before so That no one Could Hears ous are now fading aways, Sabine also taught me to cast the spell .

I point out to Sabine that it's Saturday tomorrow and ask if we have time off from lessons and she says that time does not matter here, days are not followed and that you can return home after several years in Mellie Castle and discover that it only has gone some months at home,

At night I dream not of my mother but I experience a night without any warning from my dead mother that I am in danger.

I wake up in the morning happy and refreshed and my day is almost as boring as yesterday, more training, but the strange thing is the sens i felt the wave of power it has been a hell of lot easier do magic.

But today, I thought a lot about Nathan and how much I miss him and I thought of my father that if thought was dead and buried , i still want to have revenge, but now sense my father handed me over to Tom Alenda it's more because I was sold to be a sex slave.

Now it is day again and I have managed to lift the needle and a lighter stone and sister mayfield was impressed she said she has not seen anyone learn so easily and now are me and Sabine sitting in the libary again working on our project , whe think whe have discovered something that can work .

We have come so far in our project that we belive we can try it out soon ,

Read ,Enjoy , Review.

my blog: .se

i am home sick so i will probably start with chapter 14 tomorrow .. :)


End file.
